Ensemble
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya et Ginga ont grandi et tout a changé : ils ne vivent plus comme avant, simplement de combats et de quêtes. Kyoya travaille dans son entreprise, Ginga parcourt le monde pour protéger le Beyblade. Pourtant, ils restent ensemble, plus inséparables que jamais.


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Désolée. J'ai encore une fois une semaine de retard. Je posterai le chapitre 6 de la fic D'anciennes ombres à la fin de la semaine.

 **Ensemble**

Le restaurant était bondé. Les serveurs se faufilaient habilement entre les masses de clients tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres. Certains partaient, d'autres entraient. La cacophonie ne faiblissait pas, au contraire, elle parvenait à s'intensifier de seconde en seconde, lui donnant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Kyoya regrettait d'être venu. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait accepté un rendez-vous ici. C'était complètement idiot. Il n'avait qu'une envie : repartir. Surtout que l'imbécile qui l'avait invité n'était toujours pas là...

Il lança un regard noir à un duo d'adolescents, non loin de lui, qui se permettait de le dévisager et de chuchoter quelque chose à son sujet. Cela suffit à les faire taire et détourner le regard. Mais même leur brusque silence n'avait pas amoindri le bruit ambiant.

Kyoya en avait assez. Il avait supporté beaucoup. L'autre, quand il se déciderait à arriver, trouverait un endroit avec _plein de monde_ – ça devrait lui plaire – mais aucune trace de lui. Il le connaissait pourtant. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne tolérerait pas le retard et n'accepterait pas de subir la présence des autres plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il se leva.

\- Désolé pour mon retard.

Malgré le bruit, la voix terriblement familière parvint jusqu'à lui. Un nœud d'inquiétude – dont il n'avait même pas remarqué l'existence – se dénoua, le laissant étrangement apaisé. Il releva la tête. Ginga se tenait en face de lui. Le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres envoyait des frissons de bien-être à Kyoya. Il le détailla rapidement. Ses cheveux, d'un roux flamboyant, bien plus désordonnés que durant son adolescence, encadraient son visage. Ses yeux miel brillaient toujours de bonté et de détermination. Ses traits, plus adultes, montraient que plusieurs années avaient passé depuis leurs aventures. D'une main, il serrait la lanière de son sac de voyage qu'il avait négligemment accroché à son épaule.

Kyoya déglutit avant de détourner le regard. Il n'aurait pas dû l'observer aussi longtemps. Ni aussi intensément d'ailleurs. Mais revoir Ginga après ces quelques jours de séparation lui donnait l'impression de se retrouver en face d'une oasis après avoir traversé un désert aride.

Il avait trop besoin de lui, de sa présence. N'importe qui pouvait s'en rendre compte.

À part lui. Du moins, Kyoya l'espérait.

\- Salut. Tu vas bien ?

Kyoya se rassit en croisant les bras. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de répondre à ce genre de question, inutile et ridicule. Même si Ginga l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu trouver plus banal pour leurs retrouvailles.

Ginga posa son sac contre le pied de la table puis s'installa en face de lui, sans perdre son sourire.

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire oui.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voie ici ? On aurait bien pu parler chez nous.

De plus, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter toutes ces présences nuisibles s'il avait pu rester dans leur appartement. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis trois ans – depuis que le groupe avait fini de se dissoudre pour que chacun se lance dans ses propres activités. Enfin, ils vivaient dans le même appartement, comme colocataires. Ginga passait si peu de temps en ville que ça aurait été complètement idiot qu'il paie un loyer pour un logement dans lequel il vivrait à peine. C'était censé être une solution provisoire au début et, bien entendu, Kyoya avait un peu râlé à propos de cette proximité et de son manque d'espace personnel les premiers mois. Mais il s'y était vite habitué. Au point de ne plus pouvoir vivre autrement.

Il se demandait, parfois, si c'était une bonne idée de continuer ainsi. Mais il y avait Ginga. Et rien ne pouvait lui enlever cela.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on fête dignement mon retour ?

\- Non.

Les yeux miel pétillèrent, comme s'ils partageaient une blague.

\- T'as quand même accepté de venir.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix.

Son faux mécontentement n'altéra en rien la bonne humeur de Ginga. Comme attiré par sa présence lumineuse, un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Lui et ses autres collègues avaient habilement évité Kyoya depuis qu'il s'était attablé. Son air renfrogné avait réussi à le protéger des effusions. Des discussions de base même – du genre, puis-je prendre votre commande. Comme quoi, cela pouvait fonctionner sur certaines personnes – sur d'autres non, hélas.

Ginga commanda un nombre astronomique de hamburgers. Le serveur répéta le nombre, ahuri, peinant à y croire. Quand Ginga confirma, il parvint à se recomposer un masque impassible. Il leur promit de revenir vite avant de les quitter. Un silence – s'il pouvait être qualifié ainsi malgré les bruits environnants – confortable s'installa entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le combler avec des mots. Il n'y avait jamais eu de gêne en présence de l'autre.

Kyoya regarda la pile de hamburgers être déposée devant Ginga. Une étincelle de gourmandise éclaira les yeux miel. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Kyoya prit un des hamburgers de la pile sans déclencher un air offusqué chez Ginga. Le rouquin se contenta de lui sourire. C'était une des plus grandes preuves d'amitié qu'il était capable de fournir – risquer sa vie pour sauver les autres, OK, mais partager ses hamburgers ? Jamais. Kyoya trouvait ça un peu ridicule mais il était fier d'être le seul à être autorisé de partager son repas. Tous ceux qui essayaient, même parmi ses plus anciens amis, se faisaient sévèrement réprimander.

En prenant une bouchée de son hamburger, Kyoya se demanda pourquoi Ginga ne l'avait pas invité dans le restaurant de Benkei. Selon lui, il faisait les meilleurs hamburgers de l'univers – son avis en la matière était plus que professionnel – et il adorait passer du temps avec ses amis.

\- À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda le rouquin entre deux hamburgers.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi tu n'as pas proposé d'aller au Dark Bull.

Pendant un instant, Kyoya crut voir de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Mais c'était Ginga et il continua de sourire. Il songea qu'il avait dû se tromper.

Ginga se pencha vers lui en souriant. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Il s'était définitivement trompé.

\- Ça ne t'aurait pas gêné d'y aller ? Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas envie de croiser nos amis.

\- Tes amis.

Ginga continua sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

\- Il aurait pu y avoir Yû... Il t'aurait posé des tas de questions, comme la dernière fois.

Kyoya grimaça. Ce n'était pas un de ses souvenirs préférés.

Ginga se radossa à son siège. Il prit un autre hamburger.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il. J'avais envie de passer du temps rien qu'avec toi.

Kyoya le dévisagea. Avant qu'il ait pu se faire une idée précise sur ses paroles, Ginga se remit à parler.

\- Comment se passe ton travail ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Il n'y a rien de nouveau. Par contre, de ton côté, tu as dû découvrir quelque chose. C'est pour ça que tu es revenu, non ?

Ginga se mit à le dévisager, sans répondre. Kyoya se crispa. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Il savait qu'il avait raison : Ginga ne revenait de ses missions que lorsqu'il avait découvert quelque chose. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles ses voyages duraient aussi longtemps.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça me surprend toujours quand tu fais plus de deux phrases à la suite.

\- Ginga.

\- Oui ?

\- Ferme-la ou je te le fais regretter.

Ginga sourit puis se remit à manger son repas. Kyoya attendit tranquillement qu'il finisse. Il n'avait plus aussi hâte de partir que tout à l'heure. La présence du rouquin à ses côtés rendait les présences des autres moins désagréables, pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient insignifiants à côté de lui.

Dès que Ginga eut terminé, le serveur réapparut. Kyoya le paya puis quitta le restaurant, Ginga sur ses talons. Dehors, le jour déclinait et le ciel se teintait de nuances orangées. Pas mal de monde se bousculait dans les rues. Certains se permirent de les observer. Sûrement des gens qui savaient qui ils étaient. Leur renommée était moins grande qu'avant. Seuls quelques jeunes bladers passionnés s'arrêtaient sur leur passage. Les autres avaient commencé à les oublier dès qu'ils avaient quitté le devant de la scène. Kyoya s'en moquait. Leur avis ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'avait aucunement besoin d'un public. Ce retour dans l'anonymat ne semblait pas déranger Ginga non plus. Tant qu'il avait ses amis à ses côtés et qu'il pouvait se lancer dans des quêtes, il était heureux.

Ils prirent le chemin de leur appartement.

\- Tu comptes rester combien de temps ? l'interrogea Kyoya.

Ginga passait bien plus de temps en mission qu'à Bey-City. Kyoya avait de la chance s'il le voyait plusieurs jours d'affilé sans se joindre à lui pour ses missions.

Ginga haussa les épaules.

\- Quelques jours. Deux, trois peut-être.

\- Tu n'en es pas sûr ?

Normalement, il avait une idée extrêmement précise de son emploi du temps. C'était l'unique organisation qu'il faisait.

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu penses pouvoir m'accompagner quand ?

Kyoya se tourna vers lui, surpris. Ginga ne le regardait pas : ses yeux étaient fixés droit devant lui. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de ce genre de détail habituellement. Il se jetait sur chaque nouvelle piste, même celles à peine esquissées, avec autant d'impatience que sur un hamburger. Si Kyoya pouvait l'accompagner, c'était un plus, sinon... tant pis. Il pouvait se débrouiller.

Il commençait peut-être à se sentir seul. Il était d'une nature tellement sociable, il avait passé des années à voyager exclusivement avec de la compagnie. Ça lui manquait peut-être.

\- Je pourrais dans quatre jours, pas avant. Tu...

\- OK ! Quatre jours alors. Je vais en profiter pour parler avec les autres. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Kyoya. Il adorait avoir de nouvelles occasions de se battre. Leone n'avait pas souvent la chance de sortir ses crocs, à part pour les entraînements, les combats contre Ginga ou encore les quêtes contre la Nébuleuse Noire. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de renforcer sa toupie ou de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Ils arrivèrent au pied de leur immeuble quelques minutes plus tard. Comme à leur habitude, ils montèrent les escaliers côte à côte. Kyoya n'aimait pas se retrouver confiné dans un espace aussi étroit qu'un ascenseur et ça ne dérangeait pas Ginga de faire quelques efforts de plus.

Leur appartement n'avait aucun meuble superflu. Le salon, dans lequel ils arrivèrent, n'était encombré que d'un canapé et d'une télévision que Ginga avait absolument voulu acheter pour qu'ils puissent faire des soirées détentes. Il l'avait même payée de sa poche – Kyoya n'avait aucune idée d'où il avait pu réunir l'argent par contre – peut-être une prime pour avoir sauvé le monde ? Ginga profitait de chaque espace libre pour placer des souvenirs de ses voyages. Généralement, il s'agissait de cadeaux de la part de ses amis. Il avait accroché trois photos encadrées sur l'un des murs : celle datant de l'Ultime Bataille, une juste après leur victoire contre Némésis et une autre d'une réunion où il avait réussi à rassembler une grande partie de ses amis malgré leurs agendas surbookés. Kyoya savait qu'il gardait d'autres clichés dans sa chambre. Cet étalage sur leur espace commun ne le dérangeait pas : ça lui permettait de sentir la présence de Ginga les rares fois où il devait partir sans lui combattre la Nébuleuse Noire. C'était comme une promesse : _J'habite ici. Je reviendrai._

Ginga le dépassa pour aller déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. Kyoya le regarda s'éloigner puis prit tranquillement le chemin du fond de l'appartement. Une porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Il se figea. Ginga s'était jeté dans le couloir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leurs nez se frôlaient. Ses cheveux s'emmêlaient aux siens. Il se noyait dans son regard. Il faudrait si peu pour que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Rien qu'un basculement en avant. C'était tentant. Une légère hésitation l'empêchait de passer à l'acte. Si Ginga ne partageait pas ses sentiments, s'il finissait par se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence parce qu'il lui demanderait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait lui donner ? Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, plus ça lui paraissait improbable : Ginga ne semblait avoir aucun intérêt romantique envers quelqu'un et il passait le plus de temps possible avec lui – pas seulement parce qu'ils vivaient ensemble mais parce qu'il le _voulait_. Mais si... ? Il ne voulait pas perdre la relation qui l'unissait à Ginga. Elle était presque parfaite.

Mais il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser.

Alors qu'il était prêt à se laisser convaincre par ses envies – ils se connaissaient depuis six ans, il était plus que temps – Ginga lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Ça te dirait de venir voir Madoka avec moi demain ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kyoya pour saisir ses paroles – et comprendre qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance.

\- Non, dit-il d'un ton cassant. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

\- Ça va ?

Kyoya croisa les bras, le défiant du regard.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Ginga l'énervait. Pourquoi devait-il être tellement _lui_?

Ginga l'observait, l'air sérieux, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il essayait de le déchiffrer. Son attitude hérissa Kyoya : il détestait qu'on essaye de lire ses réactions, de chercher en dessous de ce qu'il montrait.

Finalement, Ginga sourit. Il leva le bras, comme pour le toucher, puis rétracta son geste. Il faisait bien. Kyoya n'avait aucune envie que son espace personnel soit envahi. Surtout pas maintenant. Surtout pas par lui.

\- Tu sais ce qui serait sympa ? Qu'on regarde un film ce soir.

Kyoya haussa les épaules pour montrer le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait pour le déroulement de la soirée.

\- Cool ! Je vais préparer du pop-corn.

Ginga se faufila entre le mur et lui, le frôlant au passage. Kyoya se retourna et le regarda disparaître dans le couloir. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de le suivre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir un film mais ça ne le gênerait pas de passer toute la soirée avec Ginga. À côté de lui, mais pas trop prêt. Ça pourrait même s'avérer sympa en fait.

Il ne le lui avouerait jamais, bien entendu.

Il prit place sur le canapé, en face de l'écran noir. Ginga le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, transportant un énorme saladier de pop-corn. Au moins, il en avait vraiment fait cette fois – la dernière fois, il avait fait un saladier de hamburgers.

Il le posa entre eux et prit la télécommande.

\- Tu veux voir un film en particulier ?

\- Non. À toi de choisir.

XXX

Kyoya étouffa un énième bâillement. Il se sentait épuisé et avait hâte de rentrer chez lui afin de dormir. Ginga et lui avaient fini par regarder quatre films. Le premier avait tellement plu au rouquin qu'il avait voulu visionner la suite immédiatement et il avait accepté. Pire, il n'avait pas du tout protesté.

C'était pitoyable.

Sa seule consolation était de savoir que Ginga était dans un état bien pire pour son rendez-vous avec Madoka. Il l'énerverait par sa lenteur d'esprit et il serait apeuré par ses crises de colère. En somme, tout se passerait bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à une horloge. Plus que quelques minutes et il pourrait quitter son bureau.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Il décrocha.

\- Il y a _encore_ ce client qui veut se plaindre, déclara Kakeru à l'autre bout du fil. Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

\- Passe-le moi.

Il entendit un rire.

\- Tu es impitoyable grand frère.

Kyoya passa le téléphone sur un autre canal pour communiquer directement avec le client – celui-ci avait répété les mêmes plaintes à ses employés, secrétaires et maintenant à son frère. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire des politesses ni lui laissa le temps de se plaindre : il s'attaqua directement au cœur du problème à savoir _lui_ , prêt à achever sa proie d'un coup de croc. Non, il ne comptait accéder à aucune de ses demandes et si son comportement ne lui plaisait pas, il pouvait toujours aller voir ailleurs. Kyoya ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait – son entreprise était un allié commercial puissant – mais, au pire, ce ne serait pas une grande perte. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui passaient leur temps à se plaindre. Ils étaient ridicules. Et faibles, vu qu'ils parlaient au lieu d'agir.

Kyoya regarda de nouveau l'horloge. L'esquisse d'un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il était temps de partir – et de retrouver Ginga.

Kyoya quitta son bureau. Tandis que ses pas prenaient le chemin de leur appartement, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Ginga. Il ne pensait à rien de particulier, juste à lui. À sa présence. À leur rencontre. À leurs aventures. Tout était si étroitement entremêlé dans son esprit que cela semblait n'être qu'un seul et même souvenir. Un souvenir où les autres n'étaient que des figures informes en fond de décor et pour cause : presque à chacun de ces moments, il ne faisait attention qu'à Ginga.

Il arriva devant leur immeuble. La surprise le traversa quand il vit que Ginga était adossé au mur, près de la porte d'entrée, la tête baissée.

\- Tu as eu un problème ?

Ginga leva lentement la tête. Kyoya eut le temps de déceler un éclat de tristesse avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire. Un sourire sans joie, de façade. Le poing de Kyoya se serra convulsivement. Il croyait vraiment pouvoir jouer la comédie avec lui ?

\- J'ai oublié mes clés.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Tu crois que j'attends dehors pour quoi ?

Kyoya le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Si Ginga ne voulait pas lui faire confiance, c'était son problème.

Une étrange douleur l'étreignit à cette pensée. Ginga ne lui faisait pas confiance, en tout cas, pas autant qu'il le prétendait.

\- Ça va ?

\- Quoi ? grogna Kyoya en se retournant.

Ginga _osait_ le dévisager avec inquiétude.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Les sourcils de Ginga se froncèrent et son expression se durcit.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? Je ne t'ai rien fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'en veux ? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi !

Ça faisait longtemps que des paroles aussi peu sincères avaient franchi ses lèvres.

Ginga encaissa la remarque sans broncher. L'air toujours renfrogné, il se radossa au mur et regarda les voitures se succéder devant lui. Décidant de l'ignorer, Kyoya prit ses clés.

\- Madoka a un petit ami.

Kyoya se crispa. Sa main serra les clés jusqu'à se les imprimer sur la peau. Il déglutit.

\- C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

Il était incapable de se tourner vers Ginga. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit secouer la tête. Ses longues mèches rousses suivaient ses mouvements.

\- Elle est heureuse. Je suis content pour elle.

Kyoya put respirer de nouveau. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir son souffle. Il maudit intérieurement sa faiblesse. Ses réactions ne pouvaient être qualifiées autrement.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Elle m'a juste demandé quand je compte me caser et... elle a posé la même question pour toi.

\- ...Quoi ?

Kyoya n'avait jamais pensé à après. La vie que Ginga et lui menaient lui convenait. Il ne se projetait jamais aussi loin, dans un futur où Ginga et lui ne seraient plus ensemble – parce qu'un tel futur ne pouvait pas exister. Il n'avait jamais voulu y penser. C'était si douloureux et ils étaient si bien ensemble... Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Madoka de poser une question pareille ? Elle ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires celle-là ? L'idée que Ginga puisse rencontrer quelqu'un... L'imaginer regarder cette personne et en tomber amoureux... Ça le rendait malade. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Il avait envie de tout casser.

\- Elle dit des trucs bizarres.

Kyoya fit un pas en arrière, rangea les clés au fond de sa poche et se détourna de la porte. Il passa devant Ginga qui le suivit des yeux, surpris. Il se redressa.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Entraîner Leone.

\- Maintenant ?

Kyoya ne répondit pas. La réponse était si évidente, il n'avait pas à perdre son temps à la prononcer.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer : j'ai oublié mes clés. Tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Débrouille-toi.

\- Quoi ?

Des pas précipités résonnèrent derrière lui. Ginga lui coupa la route, passablement agacé. Kyoya fut forcé de s'arrêter. La colère bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de détruire quelque chose _maintenant_.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

\- Dégage de mon chemin.

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je vais entraîner Leone. Ça te pose un problème ?

Ginga l'observa avec attention, comme s'il tentait de lire en lui. Ses épaules se détendirent et son expression s'adoucit. Il sourit. Sa réaction déstabilisa Kyoya qui ne sut plus s'il devait continuer de s'énerver ou non. Ginga ouvrit une boîte accrochée à sa ceinture et en sortit Pegasus. Il le montra à Kyoya.

\- On peut venir avec toi ? Pegasus a besoin d'entraînement et ça fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu Leone.

Il disait cela comme si Leone et Pegasus étaient de vieux amis, séparés injustement, et qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Mais ce n'était pas davantage faux.

Mais la perspective d'un combat balayait déjà sa colère. Des courants d'excitation l'électrisaient. Son cœur battait plus vite, l'enthousiasme du combat l'envahit. Car, quoi que Ginga pouvait prétendre pour l'instant, ils ne s'entraîneraient pas : ils combattraient. C'était toujours ainsi entre eux et ça ne changerait jamais.

Kyoya dépassa Ginga et reprit sa route.

\- Du moment que tu ne me ralentis pas...

\- Jamais !

Et Kyoya entendit un sourire – un vrai – dans sa voix alors qu'il s'élançait à ses côtés.

XXX

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda Ginga depuis sa chambre.

\- Certain, répondit Kyoya, installé dans le salon.

Depuis leur duel, tout était redevenu normal entre eux – car, comme Kyoya l'avait prévu, ils avaient bel et bien fait un duel. Il n'y avait plus cette gêne ni cette colère que les questions de Madoka avait provoquées. Le combat et la passion du Beyblade avaient effacé tout cela pour ne laisser place qu'à un bien-être absolu. Leur lien était toujours intact. La confrontation de Pegasus et de Leone, celle de leurs deux esprits, l'avait prouvé.

Cependant, Kyoya savait que la situation ne pouvait pas perdurer ainsi. Il y avait l'affreuse possibilité que Ginga s'éloigne. Il devait lui dire... et ça l'agaçait. C'était tellement évident. Tellement... logique. Ginga ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir remarqué. Il aurait dû comprendre seul. Ça ennuyait Kyoya d'énoncer des évidences. C'était une perte de temps. Il devait être stupide pour ne pas avoir remarqué – et lui encore plus de l'...

Des pas lui firent relever la tête. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Ginga tendit les bras.

\- Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

Magnifique. Ginga était tout simplement magnifique. Il était déjà beau mais là... Il était vêtu d'une façon très sobre : une chemise et un pantalon noirs. Il avait même troqué son bandeau habituel contre un bandeau noir. Par contraste, ses cheveux semblaient plus vifs, de la même couleur que les flammes, sa peau plus douce et ses yeux... Ses yeux avaient toujours cet incroyable éclat qui l'enivrait. Kyoya avait envie de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et de les emmêler. Il voulait l'embrasser...

Son regard caressa la peau de Ginga et s'attarda sur sa gorge. Il nota distraitement qu'une cravate blanche dénouée pendait sur sa chemise.

\- Kyoya ?

Sa voix électrisa Kyoya qui se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de repousser toutes ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit. Difficile quand l'objet et la cause de ces pensées se tenait devant lui, si terriblement tentant.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'en penses quoi ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kyoya dut chercher ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Ginga les premières impressions qu'il lui causait. Il voulait lui avouer ses... sentiments, pas le faire fuir. Un jour, peut-être.

\- Tu... c'est très... solennel. Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ?

\- Je t'ai dit hier que Madoka m'a invité à un dîner organisé par l'AMBB. Comme c'est pour chercher des sponsors, il faut être "chic".

Kyoya se sentit perplexe.

\- Tu t'intéresses à ce genre de choses ?

\- Pas du tout, soupira Ginga. Mais Madoka m'a proposé d'y aller et j'avais un peu peur de la contrarier en refusant.

Ginga tira sur les deux pans de sa cravate, comme s'il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Je vais m'ennuyer là-bas.

\- Certain.

Non seulement il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans ce genre de réunion, entouré par ce genre de personne, mais c'était une mauvaise idée en plus. Il passerait son temps à dévorer Ginga du regard. Il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Tout le monde se rendrait alors compte que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur relation. Que Kyoya ne le considérait ni comme un ami, ni comme un colocataire. Il ne voulait pas affronter ça ce soir.

Ginga s'efforça de sourire, déçu.

\- Je comprends. Je n'irai pas non plus si je pouvais l'éviter.

Il s'approcha de lui. Kyoya se mit debout.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à mettre ma cravate ?

\- Débrouille-toi.

\- Si je le pouvais, je le ferai. Kyoya... s'il te plaît.

Cette idée était encore pire que celle où il l'accompagnait à cette stupide soirée. Ils seraient si proches...

\- Je te fais peur ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'agaça Kyoya.

Il s'approcha de Ginga, fixant entièrement son attention sur la cravate. Il la fit passer sous le col de la chemise et entreprit de la nouer. Il sentait la chaleur de Ginga à travers ses vêtements. Par moment, sa main effleurait la peau de Ginga. Chaque contact l'électrisait. Il aurait voulu qu'ils durent une éternité.

Il finit de nouer la cravate, sans savoir comment. Ses mains refusèrent de la lâcher.

\- Voilà.

\- Merci ! J'imagine que je n'ai plus d'excuse pour traîner maintenant.

\- Hm.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Kyoya ?

Kyoya parvint à détacher son regard de la gorge de Ginga pour le fixer dans les yeux – ces yeux miel qui étincelaient. Sa main se crispa sur sa chemise et il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. De toute façon, il aurait fini par lui faire comprendre. Autant que ce soit agréable pour lui. Ce serait peut-être leur unique baiser.

La peau de Ginga était aussi douce et chaude qu'il l'avait imaginé. Plus agréable à toucher. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne se rassasierait jamais de son contact. Pourtant, il se détacha de lui et, au prix d'un immense effort, lâcha sa chemise, brisant le dernier contact direct entre eux.

Ginga le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, clairement sous le choc. Kyoya recula tranquillement. Il ne savait pas comment il y parvint. Une tempête d'énergie habitait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il avait autant envie de se jeter à nouveau sur Ginga que de partir sans jamais se retourner.

Il atteignit la porte et en actionna la poignée.

\- Je vais entraîner Leone.

Il franchit le seuil, lui tournant le dos.

\- Tu devrais partir maintenant si tu ne veux pas être en retard à ta réunion.

Il dévala les escaliers puis surgit dans l'air frais du soir.

XXX

\- Stupide ! Stupide ! C'était complètement stupide !

À chacun de ses accès de colère, Leone percutait un arbre ou un rocher et le réduisait en miettes. Pourtant, cela ne l'apaisait pas : la colère qui l'avait envahi tandis qu'il s'éloigner de leur appartement, remplaçant peu à peu l'attirance et le désir, semblait infinie. Kyoya ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser, ni même à l'amoindrir. Elle débordait de son être et s'accrochait à lui comme une seconde peau, épaisse et irritante. Il avait dû lancer Leone des dizaines voire des centaines de fois, détruisant autant de cibles. Il avait rapidement perdu le compte. Son poignet lui faisait mal.

Il ramassa Leone et le propulsa de toutes ses forces. Un arbre s'effondra.

\- C'était stupide.

Il avait agi de manière irréfléchie. Il s'était contenté d'embrasser Ginga comme il le désirait tant, sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences de ses actes. À présent, Ginga s'éloignerait de lui. Il aurait une excellente raison de le faire. Après avoir passé les dernières années à l'enchaîner à lui, à avoir renforcé leur relation afin de le garder à ses côtés, il avait tout gâché en quelques secondes.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne le regrettait même pas. Il en avait adoré chaque seconde. Par contre, il était furieux – furieux contre lui-même, furieux contre Ginga, furieux contre le monde – et Leone l'aidait à exprimer cette fureur.

Il ramassa une énième fois son fidèle compagnon et l'enclencha dans son propulseur. Il le lança, concentrant toute sa rage dans un rugissement – les mots n'avaient plus aucune importance.

Quand il n'y eut plus rien à détruire autour de lui, il récupéra Leone et le garda dans sa main, incapable de le ranger. Il aurait voulu continuer indéfiniment. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de Leone. Il balaya du regard le paysage désolé qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Là où foisonnait une forêt, ne restaient plus que des troncs d'arbres déracinés, explosés en millions d'échardes, et des éclats acérés de roche. Il n'y avait plus rien à détruire – à moins qu'il ne s'acharne jusqu'à tout transformer en poussière...

Kyoya quitta son perchoir d'un bond et se fraya un passage au milieu de la destruction ambiante. Il n'avait plus rien à faire là. Il s'éloigna sans se sentir apaisé. Normalement, quand la rage l'envahissait ainsi, c'était Ginga qui se chargeait de la contrôler. Il savait toujours ce qu'il devait dire ou faire pour le calmer. Même dans les pires moments, il y parvenait...

Kyoya grogna. Il n'irait jamais mieux s'il n'était même pas capable de passer une seconde sans penser à lui.

Lorsqu'il atteignit Bey-City, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. De la poussière s'accrochait à ses vêtements et des égratignures recouvraient chaque parcelle à découvert de sa peau. Il regardait droit devant lui, ne se préoccupant de rien de ce qui l'entourait – même si son instinct le poussait à rester sur ses gardes. Au moins, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de son travail pour l'instant : il avait libéré du temps pour pouvoir accompagner Ginga.

Ginga.

Son poing se serra. Son esprit, ses pensées revenaient immanquablement à lui et ça l'énervait. Sa vie, son monde tournait autour de Ginga alors qu'il l'avait peut-être perdu. Ça le faisait souffrir, ça le faisait se sentir faible et il détestait cela. Il n'était pas faible, il ne pouvait pas se laisser autant affecter par quelqu'un d'autre.

Sauf que ce n'était pas juste quelqu'un d'autre. C'était Ginga.

Il allait vite avoir besoin d'une nouvelle séance de destruction.

Kyoya rentra dans leur immeuble et se dirigea vers leur appartement. Il voulait juste récupérer de quoi réparer Leone – contrairement à une certaine personne, il était capable de faire les réparations de base – puis il repartirait immédiatement. Il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps dans un endroit où la présence de Ginga se faisait ressentir partout. Pas pour l'instant. Peut-être plus jamais.

En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement, il se figea. Ginga était là. Il lui tournait le dos, son attention entière focalisée sur son sac de voyage étendu sur la table de la cuisine. Il devait faire son inventaire. Une grimace dévoila les crocs de Kyoya. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il aurait déjà dû se lancer sur les traces de Doji.

Kyoya claqua la porte pour signaler sa présence. Il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Il n'était pas un lâche.

Ginga sursauta et se retourna. Ses joues prirent une couleur rosées quand il le vit. Il se passa une main sur la nuque, esquissant un sourire gêné.

\- Oh. Salut.

Les poings de Kyoya se serrèrent. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire, vraiment ?

Il le toisa méchamment puis leva la tête et se dirigea fièrement vers sa chambre.

\- Euh... Tu viens toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyoya se tourna agressivement vers lui.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me demander après hier ?

Ginga s'empourpra à ce souvenir. Bien. Au moins il semblait se rendre comte que ce n'était pas normal.

\- Eh bien... à propos d'hier...

Il déglutit.

\- Pourquoi tu... tu as fait ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas une toute petite idée ?

Ginga ne semblait pas savoir où poser les yeux.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu es idiot où tu te moques de moi ?

Ginga tressaillit puis le dévisagea intensément. Kyoya lui fit face en relevant la tête, le défiant. Il était toujours furieux contre lui. Les autres émotions que Ginga pouvait lui inspirer ne pouvaient rivaliser avec cette rage destructrice qui emplissait son être au point de le submerger.

Ginga prit une profonde inspiration. Ses joues retrouvèrent presque leurs couleurs habituelles.

\- Soit ça t'est juste passé par la tête soit...

Ses mains se crispèrent convulsivement.

-...tu as des sentiments pour moi.

Cette partie n'avait été qu'un murmure. Ginga continuait de le fixer, comme s'il cherchait la réponse en lui parce qu'il la connaissait mais qu'il n'en était pas sûr.

\- À ton avis ? s'agaça Kyoya.

\- Tu... tu m'aimes.

\- Merveilleux. Tu as deviné tout seul, comme un grand. Tu veux d'autres félicitations ou je peux partir ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

\- Parce que tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Kyoya tourna le dos à Ginga et s'enfonça dans le couloir. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Plus jamais. Il avait trop besoin de lui.

\- Attends Kyoya... tu ne veux pas ta réponse ?

Kyoya s'arrêta agacé. Cette conversation s'éternisait plus que nécessaire. Tout ça parce que Ginga était un abruti.

Kyoya se retourna et croisa les bras.

\- Vas-y. Dépêche qu'on en finisse.

-...

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

\- Je t'aime.

La réplique cinglante mourut sur les lèvres de Kyoya. Toute sa colère s'évanouit tant il était surpris. Il dévisagea Ginga qui l'observait à la fois avec sincérité et appréhension.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis quand mais je t'aime. Je ne m'imagine pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi et je ne...

Son regard dériva légèrement, se teintant de gêne.

\- Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Il osa de nouveau le regarder, s'efforçant de sourire.

\- C'est pour ça que les questions de Madoka m'ont mis mal à l'aise. C'est pareil pour toi, non ?

Sa voix vibrait autant d'appréhension que d'espoir. Kyoya opina silencieusement, incapable de parler pour l'instant, mais cela suffit. La joie illumina Ginga. Il sourit de tout son être.

\- C'est génial ! Ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant, c'est ça ?

Kyoya trouvait tout cela un peu trop simple. Ginga paraissait heureux, comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il voulut s'approcher de lui mais Kyoya fit un pas en arrière. Tout son bonheur disparut d'un coup. Son cœur se réduisait en miettes, à croire son expression.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ?

\- Je... Toi non plus tu n'as rien dit.

Kyoya secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça.

\- Tu veux que je sois sincère ? Soit. J'avais peur de te perdre. Notre situation me convenait : on vit ensemble, on passe presque tout notre temps ensemble... Tu viens même en mission avec moi. De quoi j'aurais pu me plaindre ?

Kyoya avait pensé la même chose. Leur vie était presque parfaite.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Ginga s'approcha lentement de lui, comme s'il craignait de le voir s'éloigner encore. Il lui prit les mains. Kyoya savoura ce contact inattendu. Il appuya son front contre le sien. Il ne pouvait voir rien d'autre que son regard. Il n'en avait pas envie de toute façon.

\- Tu comptes dire autre chose ?

\- Euh... Je...

Kyoya l'embrassa. Il dégagea une de ses mains de la douce prise de Ginga et serra son bras autour de sa taille pour le coller à lui. Ginga agrippa sa nuque de manière possessive et répondit à son baiser. C'était encore meilleur que la première fois.

Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres, à bout de souffle, mais restèrent près l'un de l'autre. Ginga fit glisser sa main sur son cou puis la remonta sur sa mâchoire et sur sa joue. Du pouce, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Le cœur de Kyoya battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait délicieusement bien. Il en ronronnerait presque. Ginga et lui. Ensemble. Personne ne viendrait se mettre entre eux. Personne ne les séparerait. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux à présent, liés plus fortement qu'avant.

Kyoya tourna la tête et posa un baiser sur la paume de sa main. Ginga s'empourpra mais ne se dégagea pas. Kyoya fit un demi-sourire. Il posa sa main sur celle de Ginga et recula tranquillement, l'entraînant à sa suite.

\- Où on va ?

\- À ton avis ?

Kyoya s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre sans perdre son sourire.

\- On est censés aller combattre la Nébuleuse Noire.

\- Si tu veux partir maintenant, je ne t'en empêche pas.

Ginga ne fit aucun mouvement. Kyoya lâcha sa main. Il reporta son poids sur ses pieds et actionna la poignée de la porte qui s'entrebâilla.

Ginga fit un pas vers lui.

\- Alors, le héros va faire passer son plaisir personnel avant le sauvetage du monde ?

Ginga reposa sa main sur sa joue, bien plus doucement, puis l'embrassa. Sa réponse était limpide.

 **FIN**


End file.
